The Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail
by Grim Slayer Reaper
Summary: Michael Holian is a True demon slayer. He has the soul of a demon fused with his and he's going to kill every demon out their. Join him, and Team Natsu as the have adventures in Fiore. Can Michael learn to live life to the fullest? Follows the anime.
1. Prolouge

Hello readers and fellow writers of Fan fiction. I am relatively new to writing on fan fiction but I have been reading on the sight for a while. This will be my second story so far and I will be working on the two at the same time. I need you guys to work with me and be patient. I have a lot on my plate. I am taking three pre-AP classes, and have horrible sleeping problems. So with that out of the way, Natsu can you say the disclaimer.

Natsu: Sure thing Grim, Grim Slayer Reaper does not own or gain profit from FairyTale. All he owns is his characters that he has created. He's broke.

Grim: Why did you say that! Oh well, on with the story.

_**Spells and Sounds**_

**Shouting**

_Thoughts_

Demon talking

_**Prologue**_

Fire. That was all that I saw. I remember feeling something, something really heavy on my arm.

In a small secluded town a demon was attacking. It was the fire demon Pyrikon; he had been attacking nearby villages. It had been doing this for the past few weeks, appear in a secluded area with a couple of villages and burn them and their villagers to the ground. This particular village had a mage living in it, two in fact.

Azrial Holian, the Holy Arm Wizard, and Angelica Holian, the Destroying Armed Armorer. They had gotten married a short time leaving Fairy Tail to start a family somewhere secluded due to their many enemies they had made over the years. They had a son and named him Michael Holian. After eight years of hiding in the town of Nightshade, Pyrikon had finally found them.

In one of the only not burning houses Azrial and Angelica were getting ready to defend their eight year old child. "What are we going to do? Since Pyrikon has gotten stronger that last time and we haven't used much magic in the last eight years, we won't stand a chance." said a slightly scared Angelica. Angelica was about 5'9', had blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"We'll do what we'll have to. We'll protect Michael at any costs. As long as he is safe I don't care what happens to me. Come on we need to get him to safety before Pyrikon gets here and finds us." said a slightly calmer Azrial. Azrial was 6' tall, had white hair and electric blue eyes. He walked over to his son who was asleep due to a sleep spell. "Once we kill the demon he will wake up, if we both die he will wake up, either way when he awakes he will be safe."

"Are you sure this is what we should do. I mean if we die, who will watch over him? What will he do?" asked Angelica. They were going to hide him in a room hidden under their house magically sealed from the outside only allowed to open when the presence of demonic magic was gone. Azriel picked up his son and went over to his wife.

"If we will die, we will channel our magic into him to protect him. With my magic he'll be safer from the demons aura and with you magic he should be safe from anything that will harm him physically. Let go." And at that moment the roof of their house blew up. Azrial and Angelica were knocked back into the far wall.

"Finally I have found you Azrial and Angelica. Oh and it looks like you have a child." He said holding up an unconscious Michael by the neck. "I wonder how much it would take to break his mind. Or shall I torture him till he screams and pleads for death. Oh those are too easy, I should just possess him and make him kill his own parents and make him watch." And with that the burning demon burst into flames and flew into Michael's body.

Michael woke up screaming in pain. "Mommy, daddy where are you? Make the burning stop, please Mommy, Daddy." he screamed out to his parents. They watch in silence watching their son scream and shake in pain and suffering.

"Honey, there isn't a way to get Pyrikon out of Michael. We have to…" Angelica didn't need to finish her sentence, though she probably couldn't. '_She's right. There is no way to free Michael now, but I don't know if I could do it.' _Thought Azrial. At that moment while Azrial was thinking Michael had punched his hand threw his mother's stomach.

"**Mommy**! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Please be okay Mommy!" cried a crying blood covered Michael.

'_Angelica! No… wait what's happening?_' thought Azrial as golden energy flowed into Michael.

"It's okay Mickey. I know it's not your fault sweetie. You're going to be alright I'm just going to sleep for a while." And with that Angelica Holian was dead to the world. While she was dying she had transferred her magic into her son, giving him every piece of arm armor she had and her other magic. He seemed to feel less pain after all the magic finished transferring into him. _'That's it! The more light magic in him the less Pyrikon can control him. It may mean my life to save him, but I'll greatly give it to have my son live free._'

"Son, the only way for it to stop would for you to have enough light magic in you to balance it with the demonic magic. Son, this is the last couple words you'll hear from me. I don't blame you for what happened to Mommy, nor does she. I want to watch you grow up to be a strong, handsome man, but I can't. Goodbye son, and always know that we love you." And with that Azrial force his magic from his body into his son's, along with his life energy so he can help overcome the demon.

When it was all done his once dark brown hair bled white on the left side and his left eye, once emerald green, bled electric blue. The right side of his hair bled out black and his right green eye bled blood red. He looked down at his right arm. It had a shoulder plate in the shape of a flame, spiked gauntlet, and spiked fingers. All the armor was painted red. He looked over to his left arm and saw a glowing symbols hovering an inch above his skin, making an armor like shell.

He started to feel tired and then fell unconscious. When he woke up fire was all he could see with his hetrocomia electric blue and emerald green eyes. He felt something on his right arm something heavy and hot. He looked over and saw that his arm was crushed by a wooden beam of his home, still smoldering from the long burnt out.

He looked around and saw people walking around. "Help me, please I can't get up my arm is pinned by a beam." He screamed out. People heard him and ran over to help him. When they got him up he couldn't feel his arm at all. "My arm, there is something wrong. Why can't I feel it? What happened to it?" he looked over and saw that it was mashed to pulp, seared shut preventing him from feeling it and bleeding out.

"I'm so sorry for you that I wasn't able to get here in time." said a medic. "I'm afraid that there is the chance that you'll never be able to use your right arm ever again." and with that the medic casted a sleep spell.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I looked around and noticed I was in a white hospitals room, there was no one else in the room. I could hear voices from outside the door.

"The surgery was a complete success. There should be no risk of infection or pain in the shoulder from movement. Though there is still the matter that he has no guardian. Who will sign for his release?" said most likely the doctor.

"I will sign for his release form for Michael Holian. He is a villager of my village. I will take him back for the funeral of his parents then fulfill their wills. He has been left so much from his parents. I just wonder what he would do with all of with it and what he will do once he gets out of the hospital." said most likely the village leader.

'_So it really did happen.'_ Of course it did what else did you think was a possibility?  '_No! It's the voice from before, the one inside my head causing the pain!_' Michael started to shake in fright. Don't worry boy. I won't hurt you anymore, not like I could. It seems that since your mother and father gave you their light magic, my power has lessened and you have power over it. It would also seem like my soul is now fused to yours, if you die I die. Because of this you have the life span of a demon, which is immortal unless slain, and the body of a human, albeit a augmented human. Anyways I want to live, and so do you, so I'll make you a deal, as long as you don't do anything stupid like dying, I'll teach you how to use my powers and how you can absorb other demons to make yourself stronger.

'_Why would you do that? Wouldn't you just want me dead?_' Haven't you been listening" If you die I die. Oh why did I get a dumbass as a host? Okay why I would teach you because of my energy, power hungry demons will come after you to devour our soul to get our power, though the dumbass would probably die from the holy effects of your fathers' magic m and your mother's.

'_Okay, though it's not really my choice, it's either let other demons become stronger or help save lives by killing demon.'_ Oh it looks like you're not such a dumbass after all. Well let's go get your inheritance and hope it's enough to last you a while till you can get a job. Michael went back to sleep since he was still tired.

When he woke up a nurse was in the room. "Good, you're awake. Let me go get the doctor. Do you need anything while I'm out?" the nurse asked while heading to the door.

"Something to eat and to drink." I said as my voice cracked and my stomach growled.

"okay." And with that she left the room. When she came back ten minutes later, she had the doctor and some food and water with her.

"Hello Michael, how are you doing?" asked the doctor walking over to the foot of my bed. He looked at the clipboard and seemed to look sad.

"I'm doing fine actually. I'm just hungry. Don't worry about my arm or me. I can deal with be alone, and get used to having one arm." I said with a slight grin.

"Well, if you're sure. While you eat I'll get your village chief to come and sign for your release." And then he left me alone to eat. After I was finished eating the village chief came in.

"It is good to see that you're awake now Michael. I am so sorry for what happened to your parents. They saved the village, they will be honored. When we return to the village their funeral will be held, and then I will read their wills and distribute their belongings. Now come to me when you want to leave, I'll be contacting some of the people needed at the hearing and who were close to your parents." The village leader then left to go contact some people.

'_Well, it seems like I should go and get some clothes to wear. I don't want to leave the hospital in a gown._' Yah I wouldn't want to either. I got up and walked over to the dresser and looked on to. There was a white t-shirt and some tan cargo shorts on it. I got dressed and went outside of the room. I looked around for a nurse and found the one from earlier. I walked up to her and asked her to take me to my village's leader. She took me to him.

"Ah, so you're ready to go? Well, come on I already signed you out so let's get going." He said as we left the hostpital. When we got outside a carriage was waiting.

We arrived two hours later. When we got out of the carriage we went to the graveyard. It was a short ceremony but that didn't matter, as long as they got a proper burial. After the burial we went to the Chief's house. When we got there, there was a short old man with a white mustache, a man with a top hat and spiked dog color, and a little kid with blond hair around my age.

"Michael this is Makarov Dreyer, Goldmine and Lauxus, Makarov's grandson. Makarov is the master of the Fairy Tail guild were your parents were at. Makarov this is Michael, Azrial and Angelia's son."

"Nice to finally meet Azrial and Angelica's son, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I knew your parents since they were your age, they were such nice people, and I am proud to have known them." said the short old man with the mustache.

"Thank you for the kind words about my parent. I wish I could had seen them when they were my age." I said sounding a bit sad.

"Now, now little one, don't be so sad, do you think your parents would ever want to see you sad. Life is supposed to be filled with wonder and happiness, not sadness and pain. So cheer up in live your life the best you can." Makarov said with a wise and nice tone of voice.

"Makarov is right Michael, no parent wants their child to be sad, all they want to do is see them be happy and grow up. Even if they aren't here, they are still watching you and will be with you always so don't be so sad." said Goldmine.

"Yah, there is no reason to be sad, you should be proud. Your parents gave their lives because they thought you living were worth dying. Don't let them be wrong." said Lauxus. Hearing him say that made me feel a little better. Then I knew what I'd do with the chance my parent gave to me. '_I'll hunt down all demons and prevent what happened to me from happening to others.'_ This goal drove Michael to achieve all the power he can on his own.

"I will do everything I can to prevent this from happening to others. I will become a demon slayer" Michael silently vowed.

"Well, we still have to wait till Master Bob. Oh, I think I just heard him." At what sthe village chief said Lauxus visibly shuddered.

I saw an average height man, with blue vertically striped shorts, a sleeveless shirt, lipstick and blush. '_Creepy!_' On that I got to agree with you. "Sorry for making you wait. I was talking with the carriage driver, such a nice young man." said Master Bob with his hand on his cheek. "Oh you must be Azy's and Angie's little son. You are so much like you father and mother. You got both their eyes." He said with both hands on his cheeks.

"That's enough scaring the boy out Bob. We need to get the will read so we know what Michael here was left. Now that everyone is here can you read the will?" asked Makarov after he scolded Bob.

"Yes I will begin. Ahem~ "I, Azrial Holian, hereby in good health of mind in body, here by state the requirements of my will. I leave to Master Makarov 500,000 jewels. I leave to Master Goldmine 300,000 jewels. I leave to Master Bob 300,000 jewels. To my wife, Angelica, I leave all worldly possessions and 1,000,000 jewels. Finally to my son, Michael, I leave all my spell books, my Holy Armor and armaments 1,500,000 jewels. Should any of the recipients have died before the reading of this will, then let their share be given to my son. I hereby give guardianship, should me and my wife die before the eighteenth birthday of my son, to Makarov Dreyer, I know he will be a good guardian. I hereby state my last will and testament." As to the will all of you will all receive the money and Michael will inherent every property and other worldly possession in Azriel's name. Is there any questions?" He looked up from the will and see all the Masters jaws, Laxus's jaw and Michael's jaw drop. '_Just how much money did dad have?_' Damn boy your parents were loaded.

"**Azrial really left us all that money?"** said all the Masters in shocked harmony. They seemed so shocked that Azrial left them all that money. What shocked them even more was that Michael was left with a whopping 2.5 billion jewels.

"Yes, Azrial left you all that much money. It is being transferred into you accounts. Now Makarov do you accept full guardianship over Michael?" He asked the shocked old man, who was still figuring he was given 500,000 jewels.

"Of course I accept guardianship over Michael. If his father wanted me to then there is no way I can refuse him. Now let's listen to Angelica's will. I want to see what she left to her son. If it was anything from Azrial's, then it seems they wanted their son to become a Wizard."

"Okay then. Ahem~ "I, Angelica Holian, hereby in good mental and physical health state the requirements to my will. To Master Makarov I leave 500,000 jewels. To Master Goldmine I leave 300,000 jewels. To Master Bob I leave 300,000 jewels and my make-up collection (A/n I just had to do that.) To my husband, Azrial Holian, I leave 1,000,000 to him and all my other worldly possessions. To my son, Michael Holian, I leave 1,500,000 jewels and all my armor sets and weapons. Should any of the recipients of this will die before its reading then their share goes to my son Michael. If my husband is dead, then I pass on all rights of guardianship over to Makarov Dreyer, I know he will raise my son right. Hereby this is my last will and testament." When he looked up from the will he was greet with a similar reaction to the one before, except Laxus was wide eyed when he figure out that Michael just received five million jewels.

"Yes before you ask, she really did leave you all that money, and as we speak it is also being transferred as we speak. Do you again accept the guardianship of Michael?" asked the village chief.

"Of course I do take guardianship; it is an honor to have them both think that I am a worthy candidate for his guardian. I hope that Michael doesn't mind living with me at the guild his parents belonged to. How about it Michael? Do you want to live at Fairy Tail?" he asked facing me with a kind grandfatherly face.

"Yes, I would like that. Could you teach me how to use my father and mother's magic?" I asked. _'With Makarov teaching me my parent's magic I can keep my demon slayer magic secret.' _

"Yes, I can teach you how to use their magic. Though, you might not be able to use all of it effectively with one arm." Makarov said sadly. I may be able to fix that, we'll have to see.

"It's okay. If I learn enough I can get past my handy-cap. Don't worry about me. I'll learn as much as I can, I will be as good as my parents." I said with pride in my voice.

"Good lets go and get your belongings and money. After that we'll go to the Guild and get you situated." He said putting an arm around my shoulder and Laxus's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go!" I said as we left.

That's the end of the prologue. I have had this idea for a while. Please review. Please know that updates may be random or on a regular basis.

Grim Reaper out.


	2. Chapter 1

Grim here, I have been brainstorming for a while on how to continue. I also was looking for new anime to watch to scope out what stories I can write later on. I haven't been having the greatest week lately. Everything seems to go to shit. I'll hopefully get a better inspiration. For my loyal followers of Souls and a Vampire I have been working on it and hopefully will be out before the 25th. As for this story I have had many ideas on how to continue. I hope you like what I have come up with. Will you do the honors of saying the disclaimer Lucy Hea-

Lucy: DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME! Yes I would do the honors. Grim Slayer Reaper does not own Fairy Tail nor any of its characters. The only things he owns are the characters he has made. Thank you! That was my first time doing something like that.

Grim: You're welcome Lucy. You heard the girl, I don't own anything but my characters, like Michael Holian. Now on with the story.

* * *

_**Spells and Sounds**_

**Shouting**

_Thoughts_

Demon talking

* * *

Episode One: A New Fairy Tail

On the out skirts of Hargeon a figure walks out of the forest. He was fairly tall, at six foot, he wore a trench coat, slightly pointed toed boots, black pants with white flames near the hems, a white button up with block-like designs near the cuff. On his head he wore a bandana and a black fedora with black shades. "Finally, I've made it to Hargeon. Now all there is to do is to finish my mission." He continues to walk into town.

"All right, might as well find a magic shop. I need to see if there is anything new." And with that he was off. Hey Michael what are we going to the magic shop for? Asked the fire demon known as Pyrikon. '_Well, I need some more lacrima for a new arm. I figured I need one for alchemy since I need to keep going to the infirmary back at Fairy Tail. If I could make potions I could accelerate my healing. If not we're going to keep having to wait to heal.' _I don't know why you don't just use my healing factor.

'_You know why. If someone was to feel the demonic energy put off they would tell the Magic Counsel in ERA. We both know we don't need that to happen. If I can make it an alchemic arm then I can also help other if they are hurt. You know how Natsu and Gray can be back at the guild, and how much we spend on healing supplies.' _Okay, but what kind? '_Maybe I'll get some life and plant lacrima. Maybe even a heat lacraima for brewing the potions._' As he continued to have a talk to the fire demon fused to his soul.

Over the years Pyrikon cooled down and got past his hate for humanity and accepted that he cannot change his fate, so he tried to get along with Michael, they might not get along all the time but eh make it work. Well as much as you can when you got a demon fused to your soul. Okay, but make sure to stay as conspicuous as you can. "You don't have to worry Pyrikon, this will be easy." I said walking into the only magic shop in Hargeon.

"20,000 jewels?" a blonde haired girl wearing a white blue bordered vest and a blue skirt_. 'Hmm, seems like she's a wizard by judging how much whatever she wants costs. Hmm, might as well help her out, I have more money that I know what to do with at the moment.' _I walked up to the counter were na old man wearing a pointy had was standing behind.

"Excuse me, do you have any lacrima? I sorta need some for a project I'm working on." I asked setting my arm on the counter smiling.

"Hey buddy! I was talking to him first you can wait." She yelled at me. The shop keeper didn't really agree because he turned right over to me.

"Sorry sunny, I don't have any lacrima. Not many people hear in hargeon use magic like I was telling this young woman." I sighed.

"Oh well. Well I would like to buy tis here Gate Key." I said pointing at the gate key on the counter. I was a dog gate key. "Do you have any elderician metal by any chance?" I asked taking out my money from my trench coat.

"Okay that will be 20,000 jewels. I'm sorry that I don't have any elderician metal either." He said bowing.

"Hey wait a minute! I was going to buy that key. I got it first." The blonde said pointing her finger at me. I put the money on the counter and picked up the key than walked out. "Hey get back here!" She yelled as she ran out after me.

"Catch Blondie!" I yelled as I threw the key back over my head. She seemed to fumble a bit in catching it. When she finally had it she looked at me then the key with a look of disbelief on her face. "Don't worry you can keep it. I saw you were a bit shocked at how much it cost, so I paid for you. You can repay me by helping me. Have you seen anyone with a tattoo on his face?" I asked turning my head to look at her. She seemed to think for a while.

"No, I haven't really seen anyone like that. But I'll tell you if I see him. What's your name?" she asked me.

"You can call me Michael. So wha" I was then run into by some girls who looked down at a town square.

"It's Salamander, oh my gosh. He is so hot." "I know right he is so dreamy." They both ran off. '_I didn't know he was in town._' The blonde next to me seemed to get excited.

"Did you hear that, Salamander is here? I've heard that he uses fire magic that you can't even buy in stores. I wish that I could see what his magic looks like." She said sounding excited. '_Is she really that excited about seeing Salamander's magic.'_ She started to run down toward the crowd of screaming would be fan girls.

'Might as go say hello as long as he's in town.' I walked after Lucy who was already at the edge of the crowd. She was pushing her way to the front and stopped. "Hey Lucy what's wrong! Why did you stop moving all of a sudden?" I said walking toward her. When I reached Lucy I looked toward who she was staring at. There was a guy standing in the middle of a crowd of girls. He was wearing a purple cape with two white sun marks on the left and right, red pants, a button up white shirt and purple dress shoes. He had a cross tattoo above his left eye and dark purple hair.

"Hey Igneel what's up? Where have you been?" said a familiar voice. Then I saw him break through the crowd on the other side. He had his pink hair all spikey, he wore a block white trimmed coat, black shorts, a black vest, sandals, and his trade mark scale print white scarf. On his back was a pack that had a green blanket in a roll. He was none other than Natsu.

When Natsu saw the guy who was in the middle of the crowd he said, "Who the hell are you?" At this all the girls, except Lucy who glanced at Salamander's hand, got mad at Natsu and jumped him saying things of praise to Salamander and scolding Natsu on his rudeness.

I went over and picked up Natsu from the pile of girls beating him up with my arm. "Sorry for my friend here. He doesn't really know how to keep his mouth shut. He said what he said because he was expecting someone else. My apologies." I said with a kind smile and a bit of charisma.

"Okay." The crowd of girls said in unison staring at me with hearts in their eyes. 'Why are they staring at me?' I don't know? You're strong enough with one arm to pick up Natsu and you are good looking to them? 'Well to bad for them I'm not looking for a girlfriend now or ever. All it would do would bring pain and sorrow for me in the end.' Yah, but you can't blame them for liking you.

"All right ladies," said Salamander gaining the girls attention. "There's a party on yacht tonight. See you later. _**Red Carpet**_. With that a purple magic circle appeared in front of him and purple fire engulfed his feet lifting him off into the sky. "Ta, ta now, see you later."

The crowd of girls dispersed and all there were left was me, Natsu, and Lucy. Lucy walked up to me and Natsu who was starting to try to get out of my grip. "Thanks all lot for breaking the charm spell. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened that Salamander was a creep, using forbidden magic like that." She said with disgust.

"No problem blonde." Said Natsu still in my grip with a giant smile. "I really wasn't trying to help you. I was just looking for my friend." He said as he again started to try and get out of my grip. "Come on Michael let me go. I know you got the one arm and all but how are you that strong." Lucy then turned to me with wide eyes.

"You only have one arm?" she yelled at me. The look on her face was that of shock. I took off my trench coat and showed her where my shirt sleeve was sewn shut. "I never noticed. So Natsu, you were looking for Michael?" she asked Natsu. At this Natsu stopped struggling and looked at her like she was stupid.

"No, I wasn't looking for this guy." He said pointing at me. "I was looking for Igneel." He said still giving her a 'you're stupid' look. He finally had the idea to slip out of his trench coat. At that point I dropped him so he didn't show his guild mark. He gave me a questioning stare. I just shook my head, he finally got the message.

"Who is Igneel?" she asked Natsu. For this I answered.

"He's Natsu's father." I said. At this point Happy, the talking blue cat, decided to make him known to the conversation.

"He's a dragon." Said the green back pack wearing Exceed in a wonder filled voice. Either it was the talking blue cat that could talk, or that it said that Natsu's dad was a dragon, she still freaked out. Her eyes widened to the point I thought she would need medical attention.

"Natsu's father Igneel is a dragon? I thought dragons were a myth, or extinct. How can he be your dad if you're not a dragon?" She asked the pink haired young man in front of her.

"Of course he's a dragon. He's not my real father, he found me when I was little." He said with pride. "He disappeared a couple of years ago and I've been looking for him ever since. So Michael," he said looking toward me. "What are you doing in Hargeon? Also, how do you know this girl?"

"I was looking for someone. As for the lady Lucy here, I helped her." I said jestering to the blonde.

"You help random people? You bought a 20,000 jewel gate key for me when I did nothing but yell at you the entire time. How do you even have so much money to blow like that?" she asked me looking a bit skeptical.

"Call it a family inheritance. I didn't help a random person. I helped a lone mage just starting their life of adventure. To me, no one is a stranger, just someone to get to know better." I said with conviction. By the way she was gaping at me like she was trying to start a fly farm meant that that was the first person to say something like that to her. "I would close your mouth if I were you, don't won't to attract flies now, would you?" I asked her.

"Okay. Wait, didn't that Salamander guy have a tattoo over his left eye?" she asked me. I then looked at her in shock then face palmed. '_Why didn't I notice that?_' I don't know, you're going blind perhaps? '_Ha hah, very funny, make fun of the one armed guy.' _

"Now that you mention it he did. Thanks Lucy. I got to go. Don't do anything screwy okay Natsu, or I'll tell _**her**_." That earned a shocked look from Natsu and Happy.

"Aye sir." They both said in unison. With that I took off. '_Hopefully Bora will try and get Lucy. Good thing I slipped a tracker on that gate key. I really don't like dragging others into this but this will help stop Bora._' I stopped by a smith shop and looked around. After a while the owner came out. She was about 5'6", had dark brown hair. She was wearing a dark gray shirt under a thick heavy apron; she was wearing dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Hello is there anything I can help you with?" she asked me. I looked at a shelf for a few seconds then made my way to the counter.

"Yes, do you have any elderician? I checked the magic shop and they didn't have any, but I thought since this is a black smith that you might have some." I said with a small smile.

"Well I do have some, but not much. It is pretty expensive stuff and not many people come in asking for it. Wait here while I go and get it." She said while walking into a door behind the counter. She came back a few minutes later with a small crate. There was about ten pounds of the stuff in the crate, which isn't much. "Here you go, this is all I got."

"How much for the whole crate?" I asked taking out some money from my coat. She seemed surprise at first then regained her composure.

"50,000 jewels will cover the cost for the entire crate. If you mind me asking, what is it for, elderician is quite heavy and absorbs magical quickly. If you're mage, then why are you even buying this stuff?"

"I've found a way to fuse it with lacrima to absorb and magical energy and convert it into the lacrama's element. I'm making an armor piece, and I ran out of eldericain." I said quickly while taking out the required jewels. I put them on the counter, then grabber it with my hand. I lifted it above the counter then made a yellow seal appear under it. The seal floated up ward swallowing it into my storage dimension. When I was done I left.

I was walking in the park then saw Lucy lying on a bench reading Sorcerer's Magazine. I stopped and hid when I saw Bora stepping out of the bushes talking about being in Fairy Tail and promising her that he would put a good word in for her if she comes to his party on his yacht. '_Good he made his move now all I have to do now is borrow Happy and gets him to fly me to the boat. After that I'll incapacitate everyone and swing it back into port and call the army._' Bora left and Lucy left a little after to change for the party.

* * *

*Later*

"Okay its night and Bora's boat is now just leaving. Now all I have to do is borrow Happy." I then started to look around the port. I finally found Natsu and Happy. I ran up to them and saw that they were listening to some girls a little farther down the walkway.

"Hey isn't that Salamander's ship?" asked one of the girls to the others. "Yah it is. I wish I was invited. Did you hear he is in Fairy Tail?" "Yeah he is isn't he?" 'Oh no. Why did they have to say that?'

"He's from Fairy Tail, eh? Come on Happy lets get onto that ship." said the pink hair young man to his companion.

"Aye Natsu!" said the cat as he grapped onto Natsu shirt and flew him over the port toward the boat.

"Natsu wait! Come back!" I yelled at him. "Ah he never listens." I decieded to go down to the docks and make a bridge. When I got down to the docks I held out my left hand and yelled, "Light Make: Bridge." A big magic circle appeared in front of me and out of it shot beams of light that bent and formed a narrow bridge reaching out over the boat. "Oh well good thing it hasn't left the harbor or picked up speed else I would had never been able to get there." I started to run across the bridge to the boat.

I saw something flash and come toward me and caught it. It was Lucy's gate keys. '_Aquarius is not going to be pleased with her. I've heard she is not easy to make a contract with._' I've met her before and killed her wizard before, she was not happy. '_You really got around before you were fused to my soul._' I put them in my coat and continued running toward the boat when I noticed Happy carrying a Lucy. "Happy take Lucy to the harbor. I'll get Natsu and the girls."

"I can't my magic just ran out." Then his wings disappeared. 'Damn it.' I jumped up nad caught Lucy and Happy and landed back on the bridge. "Thanks Michael. I didn't want to get wet from falling into the water. Or hit a rock." said the blue cat. I sat them down and Lucy was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Is there something behind me?" I asked the surprised blonde mage. She started to point at the bridge and then back at me. She then started to make some sputtering noises. "Alright, calm down and try talking again."

"You're a mage." She said with a straight face. Me and the talking cat both face palmed. 'How much of a blonde is this girl? Come on, she didn't say anything to me jumping twenty feet in the air. She's pretty dense. "Are you part of a guild?" Before the blue cat could answer for me I slammed a hand on his mouth.

"Yes, as for which one, well you'll find out later. Oh yah, here's your gate keys. I feel sorry for you, having Aquarius as a spirit." I said to her handing her gate keys. She looked surprised by my statemednt then took her keys from me.

"Thanks. I thought I had lost them forever. How did you know that Aquarius was a tough Celestial Spirit? I didn't know you were a Celestial Wizard?" she said looking at me with a look of awe.

"I'm not a Celestial Wizard. Someone I knew used to have her as a spirit a long time ago," 'Yah like a hundred years ago,' "and they used to tell me all about her. Just pray that she does not punish you so much for getting you keys thrown away." I told her with a look of sympathy.

"Alright, I hope she isn't to pissed. Oh I know, I can't get Aquarius to push the boat back into the port." Taking out Aquarius' key she got into a pose and waved it vertically down than left horizontally then putting it in the water while saying. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius." There was a chime then s blue tailed mermaid holding a blue jar wearing a blue bikini top with a head piece below her blue hair on her forehead. "Aquarius I need you to make a wave to wash that boat back into the port." Lucy told the Water Spirit.

"Tsk." said the water spirit turning her head to the side. "You're supposed to come from the Celestial Spirit world to help me, not give me attitude!" This brilliant statement from Lucy made Aquarius turn towards us with a look promising great pain. She then seemed to notice me and gain a smirk.

"So you finally got yourself a boyfriend. He cute," she said floating towards me looking at me. "but how is he in bed?" This made Lucy's face turn so red I started thinking I would have to take her to the hospital. I saw that this made the spirit smirk. "Oh, so you haven't made it that far yet. Can I have some fun with him instead if you aren't going to do anything with him?" This finally took Lucy out of her shock.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just some guy I met, so it's totally up to him." She said looking away from her spirit. "Anyway, you heard what I said earlier I need you to wash that boat back into port. And hurry, the boat's getting away." At this I put my hand over the girls mouth to stop her angry outburst because Aquarius was getting quite angry.

"What Lucy meant was that we need your help to bring that ship back into port. There is a slave trader on it and he has kidnapped several young women who live here in Hargeon. Please help?" I asked the water spirit. She went from angry at us to annoyed at us. '_Well at least she won't destroy the harbor hitting Lucy with a wave_.'

"Why should I care? They were stupid enough to get captured." She said turning away from us. I sighed. I didn't want to do this.

"_**Light Make: Wall!**_" a giant wall of light formed in front of the storefront on the harbor. "The slaver who is on that boat is the one who threw your key out the window, and I was the one to catch it." At this Aquarius stopped and looked at the boat with hatred. She gathered a wurlpool at the mouth of the vase and threw it onto the water sideways making a giant wave.

"_**Light Make: Bubble**_" a bubble of light formed around me, Lucy and Happy. The wave hit the boat and was coming at us making Happy and Lucy holding onto each other while I stood there. The wave washed the boat and the bubble onto the port. Luckily my wall of light stood up against the wave and stopped any damage to the port town.

"Aquarius what the he-" I knew what was going to come out of her mouth so I put my hand over it again and deactivated my wall of light and the bubble.

"Thank you Aquarius. Also thanks for not making that wave any bigger. It would had destroyed half of the town if it was any bigger to get over my wall." At this she turned to me with a seductive smile.

"Anything for you handsome, see you later hot stuff." And with that she went back to the spirit world. I let the shudder that I had suppressed. '_What is with supernatural women liking me so much? Normal human woman are already too much._' It's your power that you have suppressed. They can sense it a lot better than mages. The reason she didn't attack you because your holy aura is overpowering our demonic aura. '_Okay, I understand that now, but why do human woman like me too?_' I don't know, maybe because you're a millionaire bachelor, you have a bad past that tugs on women's heart strings, a ripped body and great personality. Maybe it's your eyes? The demon said sarcastically. _'Enough of that, time to deal with Bora_.'

"Hey Salamander!" I shouted jumping onto the tilted boat at the group of thugs. "You made a big mistake of saying you're a part of Fairy Tail, because I've never seen you, and neither has Natsu!" I yelled as Natsu jumped up onto the boat and took off his coat. I also took mine off showing my guild mark on my left should while Natsu's was on his right shoulder.

"Oh no Bora, those are the real deals!" said one guy pointing at us. Salamander, or Bora, seemed to get surprised at this.

"I told you not to call me that. Any way I'll kill them now any way. _**Purple Flare!"**_ A column of purple fire was blast toward us from a purple magic seal. The column hit the boat and lit it on fire.

"Natsu! Michael!" screamed a scared Lucy. She started to run to the boat whne Happy grabbed her hand. "Happy let go! We have to help them!" To this Happy shaked his head and pointed the boat.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu. At the moment it might not work on Michael, if he got it on in time." The blue exceed said with an insane looking smile.

"What are you talking Happy? What do you mean by fire magic doesn't work on Natsu, and that it might not work on Michael?" she said. She then looked back to the boat and was shocked. To figures were reappearing. The fire was being sucked into one of the beings mouth and the other his right arm. '_Wait, doesn't Michael have one arm?_' thought the confused blonde.

"Ah, these flames taste terrible! Are you sure you're a fire mage?" Said the figure who was eating the fire. The fire was slowly dissipating showing Natsu standing there unharmed. "Well," he said looking at the other figure. "Looks like you made it in time. That was close huh Michael?" the fire around the second figure finally disappeared.

Michael right arm was made of metal. It had a lame like symbol on the shoulder; it had a tear like crystal on the fore arm while a claw-like crystal was located on the side of the bicep. The metal had a red-black tint to it and the hand had claw tipped fingers. "I honestly though I wouldn't make it in time. I need to stop showing off. I'll take Borra while you take the rest. Sound like a plan?" I asked looking at Natsu while taking my coat off showing the guild Fairy Tail guild mark on my right shoulder.

"Sounds great. I'm all fired up. _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **_He smashed his fists together and ran toward the group of people punching left and right knocking everyone out.

"How does he do that? And where did Michael get that right arm from?" asked a awe struck Lucy.

"Natsu uses _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_. A magic originally made to fight dragons, giving he user the characteristics of a dragon. He has dragon lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to diffuse fire and dragon claws to fight with fire. Michael uses a lot of different magic, but the way he got that arm is _**Equip Magic. **_Michael had made a bunch of magical arms that have different abilities so that he can fight different opponents. _**Equip magic**_ stores weapons in a pocket dimension where the user can pull out and equip weapons and put them back. Michael took it a step further and found a way to store his arms in the dimension. He is one of the two only people who can equip armor. That is his _**Right Arm of the Fire Mage.**_ It allows him to use and absorb fire magic and regular fire. He also has a lot more different arms to for different magic." Said Happy. The only reply he got was a "Wow."

"Bora, your time of reckoning has come! How do you plead?" I asked the slaver. '_Maybe hinting at my nickname as a wizard will get him to surrender peacefully._' I doubt it partner. People like him don't ever really bow down to others.

"No way, he's the Left Hand of God? I thought he was a millionare bachelor?" '_And that is why I don't tell girls who I just me I'm a famous rich wizard. They all ways try and seduce me afterwards._' "Happy, why didn't you tell me early Michael was the Left Hand of God?" the blonde asked the blue exceed.

"You never asked." Said Happy pointing at her. "Oh and Natsu is the real Salamander if you hadn't noticed by now." Happy added after a bit of thought then pulled out a fish. '_Hey Pyrikon, where do you think Happy keeps all his fish?_' Maybe he uses _**Equip Magic**_? '_Maybe, but there was no magic circle_.' Is this really important? '_Yes! I've been wondering where he fits it all of it! It just isn't possible!' _Shut up and focus on the task at hand damnit. You said you would do anything stupid like dying, and not paying attenstion, even to a speck of dust like him, can get you killed!

'_**Red Carpet**_!" 'He used the same spell as earlier to fet himself to higher ground. Too bad it won't help him.' " Let's see if you can beat this! _**Purple Flare!**_" He shot a blast of purple fire straight at me. I blocked the blast with my right arm absorbing the fire magic. The gems on the arm started to glow with untapped power, just wanting to be released.

"_**Flame Spear!**_" I tossed a spear of red hot flames at him. At the last second he dropped down to avoid being hit.

"Is that all you can do? I thought you were the Left hand of God? Where's all that power?" he asked smirking down at me. I then fizzled out. "What the, a light projection?" He said looking around.

"You wanted power?" I shouted from above him were I had jumped earlier when my arm finished blocking the fire. "Here it is! _**Flaming Iron Fist!"**_ My fist ignited and then I punched the guy in the face knock him out. (A/N Wizards have extremely durable bodies! It's a fact!) He landed on the pile of his followers. "Huh, that was it? Kind of disappointing. I would have liked if he put up a better fight, but oh well. What are you gonna do?" I said landing on the ground. "Hey Natsu you hungry?" I asked the flaming trash dispenser.

"Of course I'm hungry! What else would you expect?" he said looking at me with a smirk. '_I wonder what goes on in that head of his._' Some questions are better left unanswered. '_Yah, probably_.'

"Here, Purple Flare!" and with that final spell the excess energy left the embedded lacrima in the arm. Natsu ate all the purple flames. '_I wonder how it tastes._' Eh you get used to it. Not the best food to eat, but a lot better than what the other mortals eat. '_Huh, might have to try it some time._' By the time Natsu had finished eating we heard a horde of footsteps. "Hey Natsu, you may want to run. The army is coming. You know how many fines you have to pay."

At that the fire eating mage jumped and turned to look behind him to see that the army was indeed arriving. "Shit. Lucy let's get out of here!" he yelled while grabbing the blonde's arm and running. She didn't seem to know what was happening at the moment as Happy started to fly after them.

"Natsu what are you doing?" asked the dazed blonde as she was dragged through the dock. Natsu looked behind him and smiled at the blonde.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Well come on!" he said slowing down enough to let the blonde get her footing. The blonde smiled back and started to run with the pinkette. I watched as they ran away and sighed. What's wrong now partner? _'Natsu is going to be the death of someone one day. Most likely somehow it will be me.'_

* * *

Grim: Sorry for the wait, I lost my inspiration. I found it see. _*Shakes bottle with little crying creature inside*_ Damn bastard nearly made it to the border into Mexico. I would have lost him almost indefinitely.

Lucy: Grim! How could you be so cruel to poor little creatures? _*Gibbs smacks author and takes the bottle away* _I thought you were above that! _*Starts to take cork out*_

Grim: No Lucy! Don't let it... _*Inspiration runs off*_ escape. There it goes. Bye bye entertainment to all loyal readers. Lucy god damn it you are going to help me hunt that down!

Lucy: But it ran off into the desert!

Grim: _*Evil stare promising horrible consequences*_ I'm sure the entertainment starved followers will understand when they have to wait.

Lucy: _*Sweats bullets and grabs backpack* _On with the hunt! _*And runs into the desert*_

Grim: I'll hunt down that little bastard! Until next time

_Reaper Out_


End file.
